Beware the Frozen Heart
by SpencerWinters
Summary: AU. Elsa and Anna are twin sisters whose parents died three years ago. Elsa made an agreement with Hans to work for him in order to keep Anna safe and away from harm. What happens when Anna receives an ominous note that ends with her getting injured? Read to find out!


**This is my first attempt at a Frozen fic and also my first attempt at writing in 3rd person. If anyone is interested than I will keep updating. **

* * *

The night was dark and the wind was still. It was an easy shot to take. One pull of her trigger and tonight was done. The head walked through the scope.

Bang! She didn't even flinch.

"Let's go! Get out of there!" The voice came over Elsa's comm system. She scrambled to pack up her rifle and started down the flights of stairs. The shooting should have been perfectly timed, but the police cars were already on their way. Elsa glanced down at her watch; there should have been another three minutes. She tried to pick up the pace, but the cops just kept getting closer.

She finally reached the door and stumbled out. Flashing blue and red lights blinded her and she took off, running as fast away from the police officers as she could. Shouts were coming from the police cars as they tried to get her to stop. They all knew that they couldn't shoot her. It would end their career if any of them shot a teenager, regardless of if she was a contract killer.

"Freeze!" The shouts were getting louder but Elsa just kept running. Suddenly a black SUV cut her off. Elsa stumbled to a stop as Agent Evan and Agent Adam jumped out of the vehicle.

"Kick it over here!" Elsa smirked. She had already figured out what she would do if Hans turned her over to the FBI, but she didn't think that it would happen this quickly. She kicked the sniper rifle over to them and put her hands on her head.

"Told you I'd find you again." Evan smirked as he handcuffed her hands behind her back. He had spent the last three years of his career trying to track her down, and was going to savor every moment of this.

"Told you I would turn myself in at some point." Agent Adam just looked over disappointedly at Elsa. He couldn't imagine what it would take for a sixteen-year-old child to willing commit these murders. Evan grabbed Elsa's arm and led her to the back of the SUV.

The drive back to the FBI location was a short one. The car was silent the entire way. No one would make eye contact. The agents led Elsa to the interrogation room and left her there. They closed the door and went and found their boss. This interrogation should be in his expertise.

Elsa waited. She had a defense figured out, there was no reason to worry. She knew that a jury would have a hard time finding a teenager guilty when she was forced into this.

"Special Agent Kristoff, been such a long time since I've seen you!" The special agent walked in and took a seat across from Elsa. Disappointment and coldness was radiating off of him.

"I don't believe we've ever met." Elsa grinned.

"We haven't, but I keep an eye on Anna. So I've seen you, but you just didn't know I was there." He glanced at the wall that held the one way window.

"How long has it been since you contacted Anna, Elsa?" Elsa grinned.

"Three years." Agent Kristoff slammed his hands on the table causing Elsa to jump.

"Don't lie to me!" Elsa tried to make sense of his anger. She hadn't talked to Anna, She wasn't lying.

"I'm not."

"Bring her in here now." Kristoff was furious.

Elsa look at the door as it started to open. Anna walked through it. She had bruising covering her face.

"Anna?" Elsa tried to stand forgetting my hand was still handcuffed to the table.

"Sit down!" Kristoff demanded, Elsa sat, and instantly her demeanor changed. Her face was dead-panned and she was emotionless. She allowed her heart to freeze, to just let instict take over. This wasn't fun and games anymore, no one was allowed to hurt her sister.

"Tell me why she got this note!" He set down a piece of paper in front of Elsa. It looked like Elsa's handwriting and it was telling Anna to meet at their old hangout.

"I didn't -" Someone barged through the door, interrupting Elsa.

"Don't say another word." A look of recognition dawned across Elsa's face. Hans was dressed in a suit with a briefcase, looking like quite the successful attorney. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. Anna immediately flinched away from him.

"Are you charging her with anything?" Kristoff looked furious.

"The gun's not a match, we got nothing." The sound came over Kristoff's earpiece.

"No." Kristoff said angrily.

"Til next time Kristoff!" Elsa winked at her sister. "Next time twin!" She flinched. Agents Adam and Evan were outside watching Elsa beat them once again.

"How did she escape us again? I thought we had her this time!" Evan grumbled.

"We are never going to get her willingly, or by law. She has to have a good reason to join our side." Adam said sadly.

"Or it will end with her dead." Adam and Evan both looked worriedly at Kristoff.

"What are you saying Kristoff?" Evan demanded.

"All I'm saying is that if this girl doesn't figure things out fast she will find herself in a position that isn't quite as easy to get out of. She's making a lot of people angry and I don't think she is going to make it out unscathed." Evan and Adam both exchanged glances as Anna entered the room. She looked really shaken up from the encounter with her sister.

"How are you?" Evan put an arm on her shoulder and she just shrugged.

"You are so much like your sister it's fascinating." Anna looked up at Adam in horror.

"I am nothing like Elsa!" Adam just looked at her confused.

"Yes you are! How could you say you're not? You guys are twins!" She spun around to face him.

"I am nothing like her! I could never kill someone like she does with no remorse!" She burst into tears.

"That isn't all your sister. I hope you know that. she has probably been conditioned to listen to Hans without question. Don't blame her." Kristoff tried to talk some sense into her but she just shook her head.

"Don't defend her! She could always have said no to Hans, but she didn't!" She stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Please Review! And any constructive criticism is helpful and appreciated! **


End file.
